Dead and Gone (2)
Part 2 of the Midseason Finale of Season 11, AKA Degrassi: Now or Never (USA), and Degrassi (Canada). Main Plot Bianca shows up at the dance. which neither Adam nor Katie are excited about. After an awkward dinner, Drew tries to make Bianca and Katie have a conversation, which falls flat. Katie and Drew dance while Adam and Bianca become friends again and start dancing together, making jokes. Vince shows up and is disposed of by Drew. In revenge, Vince fires to shots into the crowd. Drew runs to Katie to make sure she was all right, but Eli is the first to realize it was Adam that got shot. Due to Katie's medical expirience, she was able to slow down the bleeding while she, Drew, Eli, and Clare wait with Adam for the ambulance. Drew and Adam share an emotinal moment, then Drew promises to meet him at the hospital tells him their mother is on the way. Eli and Clare ride to the hospital with him. Drew and Katie leave to find Bianca, and find her waiting outside Vince's safehouse intending to shoot him with his gun when he came out. Drew convinces her to come back with them and tell the cops everything. Drew, Bianca, and Katie meet Adam at the hospital, and Drew promises to be a better brother to Adam, saying it was all his fault. Audra speaks up saying "Isn't it all her fault?" referring to Bianca. Drew explains that Bianca told the cops everything and will need a good lawyer. Audra agrees to help Bianca, saying they will talk. Subplot Jake is getting ready for prom when his dad, Glen, walks in. Glen asks about what would happen if he and Clare broke up while they were living together, and that he doesn't want either Jake nor Clare to get hurt. Jake seems to be thinking of their relationship. Later, Jake is at prom standing alone, and Clare eventually walks in. Clare says that they can make the relationship work because she thinks her mom is moving on too fast and that this whole marriage thing will blow over. Jake disagrees, saying that his dad is finally happy. Jake dumps her in favor of their parent's happiness. After the shooting Clare is seen at the hospital with Eli and Adam . Once Mrs. Torres arrives, Eli and Clare walk over to the side of the hall, Clare tells Eli that things got complicated between her and Jake because their parents are getting married. Eli tells Clare he's sorry to hear that they're broken up. At first Clare is skeptical of Eli's apology, but he is truly sincere in his apology. Clare says "Maybe it wasn't meant to be," and she and Eli smile at each other, hinting that a spark might be reigniting between the two. Third plot After talking to Holly J (via facetime) Riley attempts to talk to Zane who tells him he accepted Eastern's offer to attend and they agree to meet up for freshmen orientation. Holly J tells the gang that everything is perfect. Sav "remembers" he left the prom King and Queen crowns at Degrassi. He talks Ms. Oh into taking him back to school. When they get there Sav turns on the lights he set up and turns on romantic music. After many kisses, they each get a text saying someone has been shot. Once they get back to the dance, Winnie leaves saying Sav was a mistake. The next day after Winnie gives Alli back her laptop, Sav says goodbye to Winnie who kisses him and tells him that in a different time and place they would've worked. 29